danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gunner
effect of STR to AT Weapon Gun, AT 2-6 Weapon Handgun, AT 8-12 --Justme2 13:56, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :I not sure because I unable to play it at school but based on your data, I think it may increase like the priest aura. It seem to be uneven between the two guns. Just a thought. 14:21, 6 March 2009 (UTC) effect of DEX to AGI Looked good until DEX 10 ... :-( --Justme2 14:02, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :The machine gun with my added dex was still the same. So the lowest dex is 5-10 if I remember correctly. Feel free to add this. I would do it myself but maybe you would like it in the forum of a chart like the Boxer class? Now with shotgun: OK, I think this really proves: the gunner doesn't have a linear behaviour for its stats. It simply doesn't work. --Justme2 13:45, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Actually, I figured this one out last week. The AGI when equipped is equal to the base AGI divided by 1.XX (where XX is DEX multiplied by two). I think that comes out to mean +1DEX = -2%AGI. AGI(Equipped) = AGI(Base)/(1+(DEX*2)/100). Unless things changed with the recent update (The AGI calculation hasn't I just re-tested it today) then the attack increase is just +1STR = +2%ATK. Jikkuryuu 15:08, 23 March 2009 (UTC) : Wow, I love you! (No! Not really! But thanks a lot!) You are completely right: The AGI works perfectly for all the messured values above. After applying the (for SR) normal rounding down, there is not even a single rounding error. But this is not true: "+1DEX = -2%AGI". It has to be "+1DEX = +2% for 1/AGI" because it's applied to the reciprocal. You can't really turn it around, because the effect of 1 DEX can no longer be added up for AGI. The simplest way for the article would be to say: "AGI is reduced in relation to the following formula: ..." --Justme2 18:26, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :I'm glad to help, and thank you for clearing that equation up. It's one thing to have enough data to produce results, it's quite another to actually understand what you're getting.Jikkuryuu 17:06, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Who did it? Someone turned all the #s to 99999999999999. They also put this under the class thing: 1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212... : In such a ase please refer to the History of the page. Take a look at the the older version or the differences and search for the latest version which is not vandalized. You can undo the vandalism by one of the following methods: :* Open the difference of the last clean version to the current version, either by selecting them and clicking "compare selected versions", or by clicking the "cur" link at the clean version. On the comparison page click the undo link. The system should tell you that the edit can be undone and you have to confirm it. :* Or: Open the clean old version and then click "edit this page". You'll get a warning that you are editing a out-of-date revision. Don't change anything but write in the summary something like "undo vandalism" or "revert" and simply save. :* Or, for Admins the fast way: You can revert the page with one single click (not even a confirmation required) at the history page or the difference page! This will completly delete all changes of the last user, who was editing it. :--Justme2 14:33, 21 March 2009 (UTC) +2% ATK? Just asking, is this 2% taken from the previous ATK or stacked up (Like STR 1 makes it 2%, like STR 2 makes it 4%, like STR 3 makes it 6%, or, simply, STR n makes it 2n%)--- page/ '' 17:26, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :eh, aren't both ways the same? ~_~ anyway i think what the question is about, is whether the 2% is calculated new every time of like compound interest. sadly, it isn't. it's always 2% of the BASIC AT. --Majorlee 21:50, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Something I really wanna figure out I've been looking at the formula for how DEX reduces a gunners' AGI for a while trying to figure out how to do it somewhat backwards to find out how much DEX would be required to bring a weapons' AGI down to 5-10. However, I just can't figure out how to do that. Could someone help me out a little on this one please? I figure if I'm curious about this chances are there are other people who are curious about this too, so.... that's why I've been trying to figure it out, however my math skills, while good enough, are not THAT good. Maybe if someone could figure it out (be it me in the end or (more likely scenario) someone else who's a fair bit better at math than I am) a note of it could be made somewhere on the Gunner page? Because otherwise there's not too much point in figuring it out other than for the satisfaction, plus it could be semi-useful (could be, I dunno for sure though I think it COULD be). Anyway, I'll go back to trying to figure it out on my own now, though I'm not entirely sure I'll get any further on this myself. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 11:19, January 5, 2013 (UTC) You can use Excel to help you calculate such tedious calculations. I calculated that 117 DEX is required for Guns with 20-30 AGI fire at 5-10 AGI. Now I'm working on the others. Ivan247Talk Page 12:02, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Here you go, RadiantDarkBlaze: But then all except the 20-30 AGI one is impossible to achieve... Ivan247Talk Page 12:22, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, Ivan. Yeah, I came up with a formula that sorta works, but overshoots quite a bit since I forgot about SR's habit of always rounding down and never up. When I was working on the 20-30 AGI weapons, for example: 20/5=4 4-1=3 3/0.02=150 DEX. But yeah, I ran your answer through the formula for AGI reduction shown on the Gunner page, and your answers certainly work better than mine. Anyway, just out of curiosity, what formula did you use for this? Will this be posted on the Gunner page at all, or...? I just implement the formula in the Gunner article into Excel. Firstly I have column A for all DEX values. (A3=0, A4=1, A5=2...) Then two columns with the AGI values. (e.g. I stored 20 in C3 and 30 in D3) In Excel it is made: For min AGI (n>0): =IF((FLOOR($C$3/(1+(A(n+3)*0.02)),1))>=5,(FLOOR($C$3/(1+(A(n+3)*0.02)),1)),5) (formula for max AGI should be easily made by changing some values and cell positions, and if youy don't know how to use it, I can give you some screenshots.) you may need to adjust the position of the cells depending on how you set up the table. Also use the auto-fill to fill all values quickly. Ivan247Talk Page 13:59, January 5, 2013 (UTC) @ DEX Calculus thing link DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:48, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Things I've noticed about the Gunner... 1. It doesn't have a range increasing stat (Aside from Catapult's Card.) 2. Its the single most expensive class in the entire game, concidering the cost of its weapons and the cost to fire them. (Duh.) 3. The Gunner is very inefficient when using weapons like the Handgun 1, Beretta 3, and Magnum 7. (They do moderate damage with a moderate fire-rate, but is easily outranked by the Rifle equivalent of each level.) {Side Note: I left out the 3-Round Burst on purpose, as I have found it to be a faster-firing shotgun.} 4. The Gunner is the hardest class to balance out. (Because in the end, it doesn't matter how much STR, LP, or DEX you have, as long as you have gold, meaning you need to invest more points into MAG if you wish to keep being effective w/the gunner.) {Side Note: Using a Blue Stone of any level can be extremely helpful, but take up space for other things like Quicks Card + Catapults Card combo, and keeping aside a cheap gun like the 3-Round Burst equipped with a Gold Medal and Bronze Medal of the highest possible rank will result in a ton of easy money.} 5. 2 Gunners and 2 Priests with proper stats and compo items can be virtually unbeatable. (Defence is key.) 6. A more preferable class would be the Magician, as it can pack more damage without costing you. (Sorry to all you gunner fans, the gunner is still cool.) 7. The Gunner's weapons look cool. (My Opinion, others may think otherwise.) 8. It is very hard to make a powerful team for VS mode that contains Gunners. (As a ton of teams can easily outrange or overpower them quickly.) Thats all for now, I will continuously edit this topic when I notice more things. TechnoSpaceKitty (talk) 23:42, May 4, 2017 (UTC)TechnoSpaceKitty : TSK, : 2 Gunners and 2 Priests is actually the most ideal combo damage wise and priests will still give them decent defence. If you use blue stones, you don't have to invest sp on reducing firing cost and instead, use it for its more important stats. I like having it where I have my cost friendly guns (equipped with Blue Stones), and the guns for damage (Difficult stages and vs mode). Gold is actually somewhat super easy to accumulate overtime, especially with bronze and gold medals (higher drop rate for selling items and gold multiplier). With that said. I have the grinder staves equipped with gold and bronze medals, while I have the Off/Def staves with Black and Red stones, or Black Stones and Black Crystals. This team however is not the most effective team in vs mode as many other teams can out range the gunners and kill them in a breeze. SRHC (talk) 05:44, May 5, 2017 (UTC) : SRHC, : Thank you for your input, I have edited the numbers as you have pointed out. : TechnoSpaceKitty (talk) 16:17, May 5, 2017 (UTC)TechnoSpaceKitty :#Honestly it just makes more sense that way, makes room for DPS-boosting methods, and also stops the class from being a game-breaker (imagine if MAG increased range + Guns didn't cost anything to shoot) >.> :#$$$ is easy to come by even before Castle Gate; the basic Handgun works well enough until you obtain the Rifle. As long as you don't use Shotgun or Sub machine-gun too heavily, and don't have 2 DEX Gunners you should have no problems with $$$ even early-game. Even if you have two DEX Gunners; Blue Stone works wonders that early in the game. Castle Gate and beyond, it's very easy to grind for $$$ successfully even by using weapons that seem expensive. :#Handgun 1 has it's uses for a little while at least, but you're completely right about Beretta 3 and Magnum 7. :#Finding the optimal STR/DEX balance for maximum possible DPS with a particular Gun can be a chore, but there should never be any reason to invest in MAG from my experience. :#Your opinion I guess; the only time you should ever have 3 support Priests instead of 2 would indeed be when you're making heavy usage of DEX for DEF aura. Otherwise though, in my opinion 2 Priests is usually better; I personally quite enjoy using 2 support Priests, a Gunner, and a Magician to freeze stuff solid while the Gunner's shooting at it. :#I personally find that Magicians are usually better at supporting roles than as the main offensive force; freezing, slowing, and grounding flying enemies with the use of Knockback's Card on Orbs such as Blizzard 2 or Thunder Storm 2. Thunder Spear 4 can work, but often knocks the enemy too far to the side to actually ground it. Lightning 7 is one of the best weapons for outright knocking an enemy away through use of Knockback's Card, as well as the Magician's best option for straight-up DPS without Knockback's Card when the enemy doesn't resist Thunder. :#Any weapon that doesn't look cool or otherwise make you think "whew- I'm glad I'm not on the receiving end of this weapon", ha55ii failed the design of. :#Railgun 7 w/ Quick's + Catapult's tends to be decent for VS Mode, assuming the opponent isn't a Knockback Lightning team. :I was on the bad end of the edit conflict when you replied to SRHC >.> xD ''RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 17:21, May 5, 2017 (UTC)